It All Started On That Day
by TheSugarPuffGirl
Summary: Now teens and in high school, the Puffs are ready for anything. Or are they? A group of boys from their past come back into their lives, just not in the way that you think. Enter the world and minds of each character as you read this mind-thrilling and romantic story. This story will not disappoint you, guaranteed. BxB's original pairings. Don't forget to Read and Review! Enjoy!.


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is my second story, so please no rude or offensive comments! So I've been thinking, why not make a vampire story between the Puffs and the Ruffs? Now, I know that there are many vampire stories of the Puffs and Ruffs, but I decided my story will be different, and unique. My biggest goal is for my stories to stand out from all the others. Alright then, enjoy! **

**Blossom's Physical Appearance**

**Long silky red hair that reaches down to the bum, flawless fair skinned, flawless face, crystal pink eyes, full pink lips, curves in all the right places, C-Cup breasts (Second biggest), beautiful and well-shaped body.**

**Bubbles Physical Appearance**

**Long curly golden hair that reaches down to the elbows, flawless pale skin, flawless face, crystal blue eyes, full light pink lips, curves in all the right places, C-Cup breasts (Fourth biggest), beautiful and well-shaped body.**

**Buttercup's Physical Appearance**

**Long silky jet black hair that reaches down mid-back, flawless pale skin, flawless face, crystal green eyes, full light red lips, curves in all the right places, C-Cup breasts (First biggest), beautiful well-shaped body.**

**Bunny's Physical Appearance**

**Long silky light brown hair that reaches down to the elbows, flawless fair-skinned, flawless face, crystal purple eyes, full pink lips, curves in all the right places, C-Cup breasts (Third biggest), beautiful well-shaped body.**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

'_Huh?'_ I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around, taking in my surroundings. The noise continued. My eyes finally landed on my beeping alarm clock, trying to wake me up. "Okay, okay! You woke me up!" I whispered furiously to the noisy object, slamming my hand on the snooze button. The thing finally became quiet, the peaceful quietness returning back in my room. It was 7:45.

"Oh my God! We're going to be late!" I quickly sat up and ran to my closet to change. It was the first day of high school, our second year. I quickly selected my clothes and changed. _'Thank God we don't have to wear uniform in high school.'_ I changed into my casual clothes; A light pink tank-top and a white cardigan, along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my furry moccasins. _'Okay, now that I'm all taken care of, it's time to wake up Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny up.'_

I powerwalked to Bubbles room first, since she didn't take any yelling to wake up. I knocked lightly on her bedroom door. "Bubbles? It's time to wake up. It's the first day of our second year in high school, remember?"

I heard something shuffle in the room, then the door opened, slowly, to reveal Bubbles in her PJ's. Despite barely waking up, she was already up and excited. "Oh my God! You're right! Okay, just give me a few minutes to change…" She closed the door to do her business.

I smiled to myself. Bubbles was always the easiest one to deal with, compared to Buttercup. I then groaned inwardly to myself. _'Right, time to wake up Buttercup.'_ This wasn't going to be easy, but I have to put up with it. I knocked on her door as loudly as I could. "Buttercup! Time for school!"

"Jesus! You don't have to freakin' pretend to be an elephant on a rampage!"

I rolled my eyes. _'And you don't have to be such a lazy sloth.'_ "Buttercup, get out of bed and start getting ready this instance or else I'm breaking this door!"

"Pft, go ahead. No one's stopping you."

That's it! I barged into the door and into the room, spotting Buttercup in her bed with the covers pulled up. I walked towards her and yanked to covers off the bed. "Hey! What the hell, Blossom?! Can't you see I'm _sleeping!_"

I rolled my eyes. "It's time for school! The _first_ day of school! And we're going to be late if we don't hurry, so get up!"

She frowned and glanced at her clock. "Blossom, it's 7:50! We enter school at 8:50! We have _plenty_ of time, God! Now leave me alone!" She laid back down.

"Oh, no you don't." I pulled her back up, forcing her to stay up. "Blossom! Leave me _alone_!" She screeched, trying to shove me away.

"No." I said simply. "Get up or else I'm burning your baseball card collection." With this she instantly sat up, narrowing her eyes at me. "You _wouldn't."_

I narrowed my eyes back to her. "Oh, I will."

She stood up, waving her arms around in the air. "Ugh, fine! But if you burn my cards, I will make sure I burn your _hair_ off!"

My eyes widened at the threat. "If you do, I'll tell Mitch that you have a crush on him."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Shut up and get out of my room so I can change."

"Don't take a long time."

"I won't."

I walked out of the room to go and wake up Bunny. I knocked loudly on her door, though not as loudly as I did to Buttercup. I heard a muffled voice inside the room. "What do you want?" I sighed. "It's time for school, now get up."

I heard a groan and then a whine. "I don't wanna get up!"

"If you don't want me to tell Justin that you have a crush on him, you better get up."

"Fine! God, what do we need school for, anyway? It's not like we need to know when King Henry the Great died when we're asking for jobs!"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Bunny can be very childish. "Well, get up and start getting ready."

I heard another groan, then an "okay", and I walked downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. As I cooked the eggs, I heard a noise coming down from the lab. _'Oh, shit. I forgot all about Professor.'_ I left the eggs to cook, and walked down to the lab. When I opened the door, Professor was sleeping on his chair. "Oh, Professor," I whispered. "Why do you have to be such a science geek?"

"Ha! Says the person who 'inherited the trait' from him!"

I turned around to see Bunny leaning in the doorway, grinning. I narrowed my eyes. "Why you little…"

"Oops! I've got to go and brush my hair!"

I huffed. Bunny can be _so_ childish. I picked up the Professor and carried him to his room. I laid him on the bed and then walked back down to the kitchen. The girls' were already eating the eggs I was cooking. I sat down next to them and began to eat.

Bubbles was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and a jean jacket (Without sleeves), faded light blue skinny jeans, and light brown Uggs. Her hair was in her usual curly pigtails. Buttercup was wearing a green-tank top, black shorts, and green converse. Her hair was loose. Bunny was wearing a purple tank-top, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of purple Nike's. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

When we finished eating, we brushed our teeth (And forced Buttercup to brush her hair), and left to school. We didn't fly to school anymore, since we liked the view when walking, and besides, our outfits get messed up. While we walked, we chatted about sports, clothes, and rumors (Not that we're nosy or anything, we're just talking about what other people say.).

Buttercup nudged me with her elbow. "Hey, look at those guys over there."

We all followed her gaze until our eyes landed on a group of boys. There was one with red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a red hat backwards, one with jet black hair that was spiked upwards, another one with messy golden hair that was parted in two sides, and one with light brown hair that was scattered everywhere in a messy way, although I do have to admit, it looked cute.

Bubbles spoke in a whisper. "I like the blonde one. He's cute. I caught dib's on him!"

Bunny rolled her eyes. "He hasn't even met you, so shut up."

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah. And he isn't even cute."

I opened my mouth to speak when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I set my gaze back on the redhead, and I felt everything go in slow motion. We were all passing by them, and they couldn't take their gazes off of us. The red one was staring at me. That's when I noticed he had red eyes. _'They're so pretty...'_ I thought.

He smirked, then he walked away, along with his friends. I blinked. "What just happened?" I heard Buttercup say. I shook my head. "I don't know."

**Bunny's P.O.V.**

What the heck just happened? Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and that dude…His eyes were on me the whole freakin' time! He has pretty eyes, though, they were dark purple. I shook my head. What's wrong with me? I hadn't even met this guy and I'm _already_ complimenting him?

We finally arrived at Pokey Oaks High. This school is huge, I'm serious. I remember in kindergarten our class went on a field trip here, and I got lost. Luckily, with my _awesome_ powers, I found my way back. "Well, I've gotta go to my first period class. See you later, weirdo-gators." I said.

I ran off to my first class, which was history. I groaned. WHY do I always get history class first? WHY?! I groaned again, then flew to my class. When I entered, I took my assigned seat, ignoring all the stares from the students. Seriously, what is their problem? They're _always_ staring at me, especially the dudes. Huh, I wonder why.

The bell rang, and the teacher, Mrs. Coquille, began introducing herself. I didn't pay any attention; after all, we don't need to know about history to have a "successful" life. I already have a celebrity status, so why bother? Just then a boy entered the class. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. _'What the hell?! He comes to the same school?! Same grade?! What. The. Fudge.'_

"Hi, I'm sorry I was late. I take it that you're Mrs. Coquille?" He said.

The teacher looked stunned, but I don't know why. "Y-Yes! That's me. Um…why don't you sit next to…" She paused, looking around the classroom for an open seat. "Bunny."

That's when I realized that no one was sitting next to me. _'Awe, hell no! No no no no NOOOO!'_ He won't sit next to me. I will not tolerate this! I laid my leg on the seat, hoping the teacher will think the seat was taken, although I knew it was useless. "What are you talking about, Coquille? This seat is taken!" I said, laughing nervously.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Taken by who? Your leg? Bunny, put your leg down and let him sit next to you."

I groaned. "I hate teachers…"

"What was that?"

"I said I like teachers! They are _sooo_ supportive!"

I slumped down my seat, ignoring the dude when he took his seat next to me. I was looking out the window when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that the dude was looking at me, grinning. I felt my heart beat fast. What the hell?! WHY is my heart beating fast?! Ignore it…Ignore it…Just ignore—

"What's up? You look bored ass hell."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is it _not_ obvious?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is. Well, what's your name, anyway?"

I punched him on the shoulder playfully (Sorry, that's sort of a habit when I'm around dudes.). "The teacher just freakin' said it, Mr. Smart One."

He smirked. "Thanks for the compliment, babe."

I felt heat rising in my cheeks, but I forced it to go away. "Heh, you're funny for thinking that I'm your babe."

He shoved me playfully. "I know you aren't. Can't you take a joke? _Gosh."_

I opened my mouth to speak but the teacher interrupted me. "Bunny and Buddy, keep it down!"

I felt all eyes on me, and I glared. "You dudes seriously need to go to the eye doctor because you have some staring problems!"

I felt breathing on my ear. What the hell? I turned around and saw that this 'Buddy' guy was leaning in on my ear. "What the hell, dude?!" I said.

He put his finger on his lips, gesturing to me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes, but did as he commanded. "I wanna tell you a sercret." He said.

My eyes widened. "Ooh! I love secrets! Tell me—"

"I won't if you keep acting like a noisy dudette."

I snapped my mouth shut. "Okay," He said. "I wanted to tell you that—" He paused, making a dramatic effect, resulting in me tapping my foot impatiently. "That you have something in your hair!"

"What—"

He started messing up my hair, and I shoved him away. "WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?! NOT COOL!" I screeched, causing the windows to break. He smirked and stood up. "That look suits you, _Dude."_

I heard the teacher yelling at us. "Bunny, Buddy! Quit it this instance!"

I turned to face her. "HE STARTED IT! HE STARTED MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"Both of you, to the office! Now!"

I groaned. "But it was his fault—"

"I don't care who started it! He was the cause and you were the effect! Now go!"

I sent a glare towards Buddy, and grabbed my bad, heading out of the room to the office. "What the fuck, man?! It wasn't even my fault and then _this_ bitch had to go and do this to me!" I muttered to myself.

"So now the Bunny girl talks to herself?"

I turned around to find this—annoying—little piece of crap on the sidewalk walking next to me. "What the _hell_ do you want?! You start messing up my hair and you—"

"And I what? You mean _you_ start screaming your head off, breaking the windows. Hey, what's up with that? How did you do that—"

"Because I have _superpowers_. Get it well in your head. Next time you mess with me I'll whoop your ass—"

"Pfft, I wouldn't count on that."

I stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, but kept on walking. When we entered the office, the principal, Mr. Henderson, was waiting for us in his desk, furious. I laughed nervously. "How's it going, Henderson?"

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

I could hear Bunny's scream all the way from here, which was in the opposite end of where she was. I have Blossom in this class, so we both were talking non-stop about what probably happened. "Perhaps she was frustrated of all the work?" Blossom guessed.

I shook my head. "Probably someone pissed her off."

Blossom nodded her head. "I agree. You know how little patience Bunny has."

The teacher then spoke to us. "Blossom and Bubbles, the principal told me to notify you that you have to go the office. I'm guessing you already know why?"

We nodded. "We'll go right now." Blossom said. We collected our things and began walking to the office. "Imagine with Buttercup? It would've been a _whole_ lot worse." I said.

"God, don't even tell me. Remember when she beat up that eighth grader when we were in fifth grade?"

"Well, yeah, but you can't blame her for that. The eighth grader kept hitting her all the time—"

"Shh, Buttercup's coming. She'll get angry if she hears us."

I nodded. When Buttercup catched up to us, she spoke up. "What the fuck did this immature brat do now?"

"Broke the windows." Blossom responded simply.

She shook her head. "Seriously, that girl needs to chill out."

We rolled our eyes. "Says the person who—"

"Shut up, we're entering the office now."

We walked into the front office. The secretary who was seated in the front looked up from her papers. "Pass?"

Buttercup put her hand on her hips. "Do superheroes _seriously_ need a pass to see the school principal?!"

The secretary shook her head, eyes wide with fear. "G-Go ahead."

We walked to the principal's office. When we came in, Bunny was seated in front of the principal, looking bored, and she was sitting next to—Oh? That's one of the guys we saw this morning!

So if he's attending this school, then that means—HIS GROUP OF FRIENDS ARE TOO?! "So, what do you want?" Buttercup asked impatiently. The principal huffed. "Your SISTER broke the windows. As you may all know, the windows of this school is school property, and we will not be paying since your sister was the cause of it."

"The effect," Bunny corrected, earning a glare from the principal. "_He _caused it." She pointed to the boy next to her, who was lying back lazily on his chair, as if nothing ever happened.

"Well, this boy was the cause, and your sister was the effect. Son, what is your name?" We all turned to the boy, who was completely unfazed.

"The name's Buddy. And I was just playin' around. No biggie."

Everyone's mouth opened in surprise. Did this…Buddy boy seriously think that this was no 'biggie'? "Excuse me, Buddy, but you're in a serious matter here." Blossom said, still stunned.

"Yeah. What makes you think that you're innocent?" Buttercup said, glaring daggers at Buddy.

"U-Um…Can someone explain what happened?" I said, nervous.

Bunny spoke up. "He started messing up my hair!"

Buddy chimed in. "I was just playing around, for Christ's sake!"

"QUIET!" Mr. Henderson said. "You two have one month of detention after school. Got it?"

Bunny and Buddy nodded, glaring at each other. "Anyway, I sent you here because I wanted to notify you that your sister, Bunny, won't arrive at your home until 5:00. Same thing for—"

"Wait a second," Blossom said. "Does Buddy have any brothers or sisters? Why aren't they here?"

Mr. Henderson frowned. "I don't know. Buddy, would you care to explain?"

"M-My brothers? Oh, they're absent. I have no idea why." He said, staring at the ground.

"Hmm…Alright. Do you have any family members I can contact?"

I swear Buddy's eyes widened for a second. "My parents are always working. Of you'd like, I can tell one of my bros to come tomorrow so you can have a word with them."

"Okay, what is their names? All of your brothers, please."

"Okay…Brick, Butch, and Boomer. That's it."

"Alright. You may all go back to your classes, except you two. You will be preparing lunch for rest of the school."

At this they both groaned. I giggled. They looked so cute. Wait, what? Oh, never mind. We went back to our classes and spent the rest of the day normally.

-Afterschool-

We flew back to our house, not bothering to wait for Bunny, since she had detention. "Seriously, though, how can Bunny get pissed off just because of that?" I heard BC say.

"I already told you. She has very little patience…"

BC snorted. "Yeah, well she should try practicing more on that—"

"You should, too." Blossom shot back.

They kept arguing the whole way home. I ignored them of course, but really, why _would_ Bunny get mad just because of that? Bunny can be so immature sometimes. I sighed. When we arrived at the house, I immediately went straight up to my room and flopped on my bed. I closed my eyes, taking in the quietness of my room. _'Ahh, that's better…'_ Before I knew it, I went into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Pretty good, huh? Bet you didn't expect Bunny and Buddy to be in the story, huh? Well, thanks for reading! And don't forget to R&R! **

**Loves and Kisses,**

**TheSugarPuffGirl.**


End file.
